


The Math Teacher

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Non-Consensual Touching, Omorashi, Physical Abuse, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wetting, abusive teacher, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Ow, you’re hurting me,” Peter whimpered out as the nails from his teacher cut into his skin.“Stop lying, I’m barely touching you,” Dexter answered out in return as he gave the child a sadistic grin.Peter winced, feeling very hurt and confused because what was going on? Why was Mr. Collins doing this?“Give me your phone, I’m confiscating it until further notice,” Dexter said out seriously, digging into the child’s shoulder as the boy tried to shrug his hand off.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	The Math Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandancie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/gifts).



> This was really hard to tag, and write. There’s a Trigger warning in this whole darn story, even if nothing is explicit Nor happens on screen to Peter. So take care of y’all self. it’s so unusual for what I usually write, but I was prompted to write this, and I hope I did it alright. 
> 
> I hope Tony reacted realistically, I skipped over the trial..cause..I’m no lawyer and I wasn't gonna Try to bull crap my way through It.

Dexter Collins was pissed, he was the 4th grade Math teacher at Midtown school, and one of his students had recently brought in a doctors note. The child in question was a known trouble maker, always trying to get his favorite student Eugene in trouble. 

He couldn’t believe that Richard and Andrew had allowed this. He had a copy of the note as apparently in case they had a substitute, those teachers would know not to deny the child. It grated on his last nerves, especially as he deciphered the signature on the note, it belonged to Dr. Bruce Banner. With some sly digging, he managed to check out the child’s emergency contact list and imagine his surprise when he saw the number, as there had been no name. Calling it had been the number to the personal assistant of Tony Fucking Stark. 

He had his answer on why Morita and Harrington had rolled over into submission, but he couldn’t be bought. Well he could but seeing as he himself wasn’t offered any money, he would be the one to put the child in his place since no one else had. The boy needed to know that just because your last name is Stark doesn’t mean you get a free pass in this world. He grinned to himself as he figured out the best way to exploit the child to get the most money.

~* _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

  
“Parker, is there something you and Mr. Leeds want to share with the class?” Dexter asked out loudly, alerting the class to the two boys.

“No Mr. Collins,” Peter said out quickly as he looked back at his worksheet. He and Ned weren’t the only ones talking, actually Flash was talking very loudly and he hadn’t gotten scolded. 

Peter shrugged out softly as he looked over at Ned, before nodding as he grabbed his phone. He giggled as he opened the message from, because his friend had made a joke about their teacher that totally fit. He wondered if Flash’s dad was paying Mr. Collins, it had to be. As he went to reply, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly locked his phone, because he had feeling he was caught.

“There are no phones in class Parker, you know this. Just because of who you are doesn’t make you exempt to the rules. They apply to everyone, especially you,” Dexter said out cryptically as he squeezed the child’s shoulder tightly. It was very easy to do as The majority of the class was doing their own thing.

“Ow, you’re hurting me,” Peter whimpered out as the nails from his teacher cut into his skin.

“Stop lying, I’m barely touching you,” Dexter hissed out in return as he gave the child a sadistic grin. 

Peter winced, feeling very hurt and confused because what was going on? Why was Mr. Collins doing this?

“Give me your phone, I’m confiscating it until further notice,” Dexter said out seriously, digging into the child’s shoulder as the boy tried to shrug his hand off.

“When will I get it back?” Peter asked out softly, feeling the tears well in his eyes from the pain.

“Maybe never, that’s why I said further notice,” Dexter said as he reached down and grabbed the phone from the child’s hand. “This Stark phone model is out on limited release right now, of course you have it,” he said a little bitterly before he pushed down on the boy’s shoulder and casually let go before going to check on another student.  
  
Peter slumped in his chair, before he raised his hand in the air. “I need to pee,” he announced out.

Dexter frowned because he doubted the boy really needed to go, but since that Doctor’s note came into play he legally wasn’t allowed to hold him, but he could delay him. He smirked as he remembered the other day when the child had asked he had managed to distract the child until he had almost pissed himself in the classroom. Parker needed to be dropped down a peg or two and since his father was clearly paying everyone off here at the school it was up to him to do it.

“Can you wait? We’re starting a new activity,” Dexter said out brightly as he looked at the rest of the class.

“No I can’t,” Peter said out honestly, his shoulder hurt!

“Go on then,” Dexter muttered out as he looked at the phone in his hand. It was locked but he was sure he could crack it in enough time.

Peter hurried out of classroom and to the boy’s bathroom. He wiped his eyes as he entered inside before he hurried over to the mirror. He pulled off his shirt, wincing at the bruise in the shape of a handprint on his shoulder. He was even bleeding a little bit, he gently touched it, hissing as his watch scraped the bruise. Unsure of how to explain the current situation, he put his shirt back on and hurried back to class. He knew he would heal by the time school was over.

_**~*~*The Next week~*~*~*** _

Peter frowned at the way his teacher was looking at him, what had he done to deserve a look like that? He shook his head, before averting his gaze and focusing on his class work. They were learning fractions, well the class was as a whole, Peter already knew this. Tony was a very good teacher and Peter soaked everything up. The 10 year old grinned to himself in amusement at some of his father’s unorthodox methods of teaching him things.

“Peter since you look like you’re done with your worksheet why don’t you come up here and do this problem on the board,” Dexter Collins announced out loudly so the whole class could hear. 

Peter frowned because he was getting picked on by his teacher but did stand up, as he walked up to the whiteboard. He stumbled a bit as he passed just by his teacher’s desk, looking down to see the man had slyly stuck his foot out. He glanced up at the man in confusion because what? Shaking his head, he grabbed the white board marker and easily completed the fraction problem. 

Dexter was smirking as he saw the child stumble, only to frown himself as he saw the boy easily complete the problem. He checked in the workbook and went to write a harder one down for him. “Try this one smart ass,” he muttered out.

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as he turned to look at his teacher briefly at his comment before he focused back on the board to solve the second problem. He was a little disappointed to see it wasn’t even a challenge. He solved that one quicker then he had the second one. 

“How did you know how to do that?”Dexter asked out curiously, unable to help it.

“My Dad,” Peter said out proudly.

“He’s a fraud and so are you,” Dexter whispered out softly, as his eyes bore into the child’s eyes.

Peter’s eyes widened, as he looked at his teacher. He honestly could say, Mr. Collins was his least favorite teacher. The man still hadn’t given him back his phone after taking it two weeks ago. 

“I need to pee,” Peter said out softly, before he turned to head towards the door.

“I don’t think so Parker, I didn’t excuse you,” Dexter said out pointedly.

“I have a note,” Peter reminded his teacher truthfully.

“Be that as it may, this is still my classroom and I haven’t excused you,” Dexter said out with a shrug. He didn’t care, he couldn’t explain it but he loved asserting his power over this child in particular. “Not to mention, I didn’t like the way you asked,”

“Well can I please be excused ?” Peter amended out quietly.

“No, recess will be starting in 5 minutes and I dare say you and your little bladder can hold it,” Dexter said out mockingly.

Peter shook his head and headed back to his desk where he took a seat unhappily. He didn’t understand why his teacher treated him like this. The man was an adult, so why was he bullying him like this? Maybe he should tell his dad what was happening? Would his father believe him? Especially because Peter had never seen Mr. Collins treat anyone else the way he treated him. 

He squirmed on his chair, biting his lip anxiously as he watched the clock. Five minutes wasn’t a long time, but it was the principle of the matter, he jumped up as soon as the bell rang, figuring he could come back and grab his snack bag after he was done. He hurried towards the door with rest of his class.

“Parker stay back,” Dexter called out, getting intense pleasure at the look on the child’s face. Oh he knew the child had to pee, he could tell it from the way he couldn’t keep still.

“I need to pee,” Peter reminding his teacher out desperately.

“You can wait,” Dexter said out mockingly as he walked over to the child knowing he would try to do something stupid like run out of the classroom.

“I can’t, I gotta go right now,” Peter stammered out, unable to think because of his pulsing bladder. Peter figured he could take whatever punishment his sadistic teacher doled out, as he ran out of the classroom and towards the boy’s bathroom. As he runs down the hall, he could hear his teacher’s footsteps slapping on the linoleum as the man ran after him. He can feel the hairs on the back of his neck and arms, stand up, as his Spidey senses start going haywire.

The hallway was a little crowded which slowed Peter down a bit, but he made it to the bathroom easily. He pushed open the bathroom door and made a beeline for a stall, knowing if he could just make it and lock the door he would be home free. 

Peter suddenly gasped as he was yanked back by his T-shirt the fabric bunching up around his neck, as he stumbled over his feet as his teacher finally let go of him. “What the heck are you doing? You’re not supposed to do that to your students, I’m gonna tell the principle on you,” he said out smartly, as he caught his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest, wondering what was going to happen. 

“You listen here you little shit, if you know what’s good for you, you won’t be telling anyone anything,” Dexter retorted out in annoyance. 

Peter quieted at the retort because he was unsure what the man had just said. Had his Math teacher just threatened him just now? He glanced at the urinal longingly, hoping whatever lecture the man was going to give him would hurry the heck up. 

“Why do you keep looking around? We’re the only ones in the bathroom,” Dexter said out dryly, enjoying the uncertainty he could in the child’s eyes. He would enjoy this, a lot. 

“I need to go pee,” Peter reminded the man out honestly. 

“Go pee then, I’ll wait,” Dexter said out with a twisted grin on his face as he turned his full attention to the child then. 

Peter turned to head towards the urinal, feeling the man’s gaze on his back. Turning around to look, he froze as he got a weird feeling in his tummy at the gleam in the man’s eyes. He knew right then and there he would rather pee his pants then pee in front of this man. 

“I thought you needed to go, pull yourself out then,” Dexter says snidely, as he held his phone in one hand waiting. 

“I’m not going to go with you watching me,” Peter muttered out.

“Then I guess you’re pissing your pants, cause I’m all eyes,” Dexter said as he narrowed his eyes at the child’s tone. He wasn’t surprised at the disrespect given who the boy’s father was.

Peter didn’t rise to the bait, the grimace on his face the only reaction to his teachers words. He had no idea what was going on, and it made him wary. What was the man doing?

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I followed you in here, and what I’m planning on doing now that I’m here. I did a little digging, I wanted to know why Richard and Andrew had a complete turn around when it came to your delinquency,” Dexter said out casually.

Peter’s eyes flashed at the man’s words, because he was a little offended. “I’m not a delinquent I don’t get trouble,” he said out seriously.

“I know how much grief you give Eugene, now there’s a good kid,” Dexter said out tightly.

Peter frowned because the man was clearly delusion. “Whatever, what does this have to do with me?” He was tired of playing this game, he wanted to pee, and then go play with Ned. His friend was probably wondering where the heck he even was.

“You shut your mouth, just because of who your father is doesn’t give you the right to have everything your way,” Dexter said out dangerously.

Peter’s senses had dialed all the way up, he had thought they had been going haywire before, that was nothing compared to now. He glanced around, the only exit in the bathroom was the door and his teacher was blocking him. “Yeah and on that note, I’m out of here,” he said out casually before he quickly moved to go around his teacher. 

“Not so fast Stark,” Dexter said out quickly as he reached and shoved the small child away from him and the door.

Peter could have ducked out the way but he wasn’t trying to give away who he was. As it was he stumbled and fell on his bum as he stared at his teacher in horror. The man had just broken a law he was sure of it, teachers couldn’t physically harm students and he had just been pushed. That wasn’t why he was looking so horror struck though, it was the name he had been called. “ What did you say?” He whispered out.

“You heard me, I couldn’t figure out why Harrington had been so complacent, and as I did my digging I found the note. It was signed by Doctor Banner, and after that it wasn’t hard to take a look at the signature on your contact list. Imagine my surprise,” Dexter said out dryly.

Peter didn’t say anything to that deduction, because he didn’t know what the man wanted with him.

“Harrington was literally sitting on a gold mine with this information and he kept it to himself and didn’t do anything with it. I however, I have plans for you Stark,” the man chuckled out darkly.

It was at that point, at the man’s change of tone and demeanor that Peter realized he was in a situation he didn’t want to be in. He was a little scared but he knew he had self defense lessons, but he didn’t want to expose his alter ego. He pulled his arms behind his back, and pressed the emergency button on his watch, until it vibrated on his arm. He didn’t allow himself to relax though as he warily watched the man in front of him.

“What are you planning on doing?” Peter asked out carefully.

“You’ll find out soon enough, Recess doesn’t last forever. Take off your shirt,” Dexter demanded as he turned and locked the bathroom door behind him, he didn’t want them interrupted. 

Peter swallowed thickly, his eyes wide as he stared in horror at the man in front of him.

~* _ **~*~Stark Tower~*~*~***_

On the other side of the watch, JARVIS had interrupted his creator’s meeting, the man’s words the only sound in the quiet room, as Tony stared at his phone’s speakerphone in horror. The chit chat of the other directors in the room were nonexistent as they had all gone silent at the words coming from his phone.

“JARVIS, who the hell is that?” Tony asked out warily, already starting to stand up, and activate his suit. A very bad feeling had appeared at that dark tone.

“That is a predator trying to prey on your child. Young sir is in danger, exercise post haste, I will activate the self defenses on his watch,” JARVIS said out quickly.

Tony heart literally jumped into his throat, not even giving the directors in the room one last glance before he flew out of window, shattering it but he didn’t care. He would worry about that later. “Can I get a visual of where Peter is?” He asked out worriedly.

“Of course,” JARVIS said out easily, as he put the the visual from the watch into the suit.

Tony was horrified, it didn’t look like anything had happened yet, but the sight of his child shirtless had him fearful and angry. “Disable everything on that bastards phone, I don’t want any perverted pictures of Peter on his phone, and while you’re doing that figure out who the fuck he is,” he added out, putting his thrusters on max as he quickly flew to his son’s school. 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

Peter was standing there in the bathroom shirtless looking at the monster in front of him, because this was no teacher of his. He knew his father was coming for him, the watch was alternating between vibrating and being still, so he didn’t feel so alone. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t scared because he was. 

“Take off your pants now,” Dexter said out lightly, as he tried to take a picture of the child shirtless. He frowned as his phone froze before it turned off. He grimaced because he wanted those pics.

“Fuck you,” Peter said out defiantly, he was not about to get naked in front of this man. He knew he wasn’t allowed to curse but he felt like right now this situation warranted it. 

“Interesting choice of words, I have a few friends who would love to fuck you,” Dexter purred out as he leered at the young boy in front of him.

If he ever needed one last confirmation that the man in front of him, was a monster this was it, and it couldn’t be ignored. 

“You’re sick,” the little boy muttered out quietly before realizing he needed to put as much space as he could between him and the man. 

With his eyes wide, Peter turned and ran into the handicapped stall directly behind him, locking the door and pressing tightly to the wall. He glanced at the high ceiling, knowing he could realistically climb up there but he didn’t want the man to know who he was. That was the only thing stopping him, as he didn’t want to reveal who he was. 

“I don’t think I am,” Dexter said out casually, watching as the child ran into a stall. He let out a manic cackle because this couldn’t have worked out better for him, the child had no where to go. He stalked over to the stall, and easily scaled it, landing in front of the terrified child. “I can see we’re going to do this hard way then,” he said out easily as if he was just talking about the weather.

Peter didn’t say anything, his eyes wide as he stared at the man. He flinched when he was grabbed and brought closer to the man. “Let go of me,” he screamed out, knowing it was useless as everyone was outside.

“I don’t think so,” Dexter said; he was over trying to do this the easy way. He moved to undo the the boy’s pants himself since the child wasn’t cooperating with him.

“Stop!” Peter screamed out as his hands went to prevent the man from undoing his clothes. He didn’t even notice his pants getting warm as his bladder let go, his attention only focused on the creep in front of him.

“You nasty little fucker, look what you did,” Dexter exclaimed out in disgust, as the boy wet himself. He wasn’t too bothered by a little piss, but he wanted the child fearful, and he got it as the boy flinched at this tone.

Dexter went to smack the child’s hands away but he found himself unable to move as a strong electrical current suddenly went through his body. He found himself unable to breathe as pepper spray invaded his eyes, nose and mouth.

Peter didn’t think his eyes could get any wider as the man fell to the ground convulsing, breathing a sigh of relief before he started scaling the walls, he had just made it over the stall when he saw the bathroom door being blasted open. He knew it couldn’t be anyone else, jumping down onto the ground. “Daddy!” He screamed out before he ran over to the Iron Man armor.

Tony didn’t think he was going to make it, he had felt sick to his stomach watching that predator get closer to his child. He knew Peter could defend himself, but it didn’t look like his son was going to do that. His watch had saved his boy, he was so happy for his overprotective nature. He swallowed thickly as he opened his arms and hugged his child, only allowing his helmet to open. He wasn’t surprised to see Morita As well as a few security guards running towards them, his entrance had been rather loud and dare he say dramatic.

“Mr. Stark, what is the meaning of it this? Mr. Parker where is your shirt?” Andrew managed to gasped out in one breath, as he walked into the bathroom.

“There’s a pedophile in the stall over there, I have video evidence of him trying to molest my child. I’ll let you know now if the school tries to defend him, every last one of the teachers here will be out of a job. He will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. He will be in jail before the night is up And whoever it was responsible for hiring a man like this to be around children, they will be charged as an accessory,” Tony explained out tightly.

Andrew swallowed thickly feeling like he would be sick, thanking everything it wasn’t him who had hired Dexter. He didn’t even ask the man how he would have known what was going on. Peter was the Stark heir, he was well aware that there was probably multiple contingency plans in place. Not to mention the evidence was in the half naked child in front of them. The child in question, hadn’t even looked up at them, he had his face buried in his father’s armor.

“Call the police,” Andrew told one of his security guards gruffly. “Stay here and detain him until they get here, don’t let him get away,” he said out seriously. He knew if this man got away, he and everyone in there would be out of a job and probably facing charges, and rightly so. 

“We won’t sir,” the first guard said, anger thrumming through his system. He had son who went to school here, and he was livid because this could have been his own child and he wouldn’t have known. 

Andrew bent down and picked up the discarded shirt and handed it over to Iron Man. “Let’s wait in my office,” he said out carefully.

Tony nodded out silently, as he kissed the top of his child’s head softly. He had been so worried that he wasn’t going to make it in time. “Kiddo, can we put your shirt back on?” He asked out softly.

“I want to get out of here, what he wakes up and tries to come get me?” Peter asked out, in clear distress, his body shaking from the fear and adrenaline coursing through his body.

“If he tries, Joe over there will fuck him up, not to mention me, you’ve got nothing to worry about honey,” Tony said out gently as he gave a nod to the first guard. 

“I sure will,” Joe said out quietly.

Peter nodded as he shook in his father’s arms, somehow managing to put his shirt on with his father’s help. 

Seeing that the danger was contained, Tony allowed himself to relax, retracting the suit so he could properly comfort his child. It was when he picked up the little boy that he was aware of the dampness on his child. It wasn’t surprising he had an accident, they could talk about that later. He nodded to Joe one more time before he carried Peter out of the bathroom and followed after Andrew towards his office.

“We need to stop at his class, I don’t have my car with me so I don’t have a change of clothes for him,” Tony said out tightly. He hated being unprepared not to mention, he was still wound up. He wanted to go back in there and kill that creep, but he had Peter. 

“I’ll go get it, you know the way to my office,” Andrew said out easily as he turned the opposite way to head to the child’s classroom. His heart was thudding almost painfully in his chest as the ramifications of Dexter’s actions. As he grabbed the boy’s backpack and change of clothes from his cubby, he looked around the empty class and felt the weight of it all come crashing down. Was Peter the only one? And if he wasn’t, how many kids had been preyed on?

“Oh kiddo,” Tony said out softly in his child’s hair as he carried his precious cargo to the principles office. 

“Daddy I was so scared,” Peter admitted out softly, as he hugged his father tightly.

“I know you were,” Tony murmured out sadly. “Daddy has you now,” he added out, wishing he could take that fear away. Well he could with time, and he would. “He’s not going to be able to hurt you or anyone else kiddo,” Tony promised out fiercely, he just had a sick feeling in his stomach that Peter wasn’t the only child who had suffered. He wanted to know why his son didn’t fight back, but figured he had been frozen in fear. Regardless he wasn’t going to ask as he didn’t want Peter to think he was at fault. This was no one’s fault but that pedophiles’. 

Tony walked into the office and took a seat on the chair, his adrenaline wearing off as he hugged his son tightly to his chest, not caring that the little boy was wet. He didn’t say anything else to his son, as they sat there in silence waiting for the principle to return.

Andrew got to his office feeling like he should knock, shaking his head as he walked inside of it. He set Peter’s backpack on the floor and his change of clothes on his desk. “The Police has just arrived, I’ll step out to talk to them and that’ll allow you to get Peter changed,” he informed the man out easily.

“Perfect thank you,” Tony said out sincerely “Kiddo, we’re gonna talk at home, after we get done talking to the police about what happen. I’m going to need your honest opinion on if Midtown is still a good fit for you. Because it’s not a good fit for me,” he said out quietly.

“Okay Daddy,” Peter said out softly. He didn’t think the school was that safe like it had been either. 

Andrew gulped out softly at that as he closed the door behind him. He hoped that Peter didn’t want to go anywhere. He would understand why of course, but the amount of funding they would lose would be astronomical. 

“Kay let’s get you into dry clothes,” Tony said out in a gentle tone as he set his child on his feet. 

_**~*~*~Later that night~*~*~*~** _

Tony backed out of Peter’s bedroom quietly, only breathing once he had closed the door. His child hadn’t wanted to go to sleep, but he had somehow got him down. He knew his boy might have a nightmare but he would be here for him. Right now he was just glad he was sleeping. He pulled his tie off as he made his way towards the living room, not surprised to find Pepper there.

“Tony, what happened today? The Board of Directors are all silent, but they want to know if Peter is okay. Is he hurt?” Pepper whispered out. She knew whatever it was, wasn’t good. 

“There was a pedophile working at Peter’s school, JARVIS linked my phone to Peter’s watch and the man’s words broadcasted in the meeting I was in. I almost didn’t make it in time,” Tony said out quietly, his eyes tearing up before he could help it. How close had they come to his child being violated in the worse way. 

“Oh god,” Pepper whispered out in horror, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide in terror. Well that made sense why none of the directors were talking, they were probably horrified, she knew she would be. “Is he still alive?” She whispered out seriously, not caring if he wasn’t. She wanted to know which part of legal she needed to get Tony out of this.

“He’s alive, Peter was hysterical so I couldn’t even see the creep, he’s in a holding cell as we speak,” Tony said out softly. He was still reeling, how dare this bastard try to hurt something of his. 

“Leave it to me,” Pepper said as she gave him a shark like grin as she pulled out her phone.

“JARVIS was doing a background check on this guy, there’s no way that this is his first offense. We need to figure out how he got employed at Midtown, and I need to talk to Peter about possibly transferring schools,” Tony admitted out. “I want more security, and Midtown has failed,” he added out.

“I agree,” Pepper said out honestly before she put the phone to her ear.

“JARVIS lay it on me, has this guy preyed on kids before?” Tony asked out quietly, not wanting to disturb Pepper’s phone call. 

“Yes,” JARVIS said out carefully. 

“How many kids Jay, don’t keep me in the dark or I’ll go do my own digging,” Tony said out honestly.

“At least 15 for sure, but he’s gotten numerous complaints and allegations over the years,” JARVIS said out softly.

“How was a pedophile able to slip through the cracks and stay in the school?” Tony asked out tightly.

“It was swept under the rug, it seems he has friends in very high places,” JARVIS said out carefully.

“He picked the wrong child, dredge up everything he ever did, and send it all to my lawyers. I want him buried and burned at the stake,” Tony said out darkly, his thoughts taking on a dark turn as he plotted this man’s death.

“Of course, the child is in distress,” JARVIS said out seriously, thanking everything the boy was startled awake. He didn’t need his creator going down this path. “Ms. Potts and I will take care of it, you take care of the child,” JARVIS added out.

Tony nodded, as he shook the dangerous thoughts away before he hurried into his son’s bedroom to comfort his child.   
  
**_~*~A month Later~*~*~_**

It only took a month for that creep to have his day in court, and the reason it took so long(with all the money Tony was paying his lawyers to speed things up) was because Tony’s lawyers had to find every child who had been hurt by this man, and they had been more then willing to testify. Because of the nature of the crimes that the man were being charged with, and with the majority of his victims being underage when the abuse occurred their identities were withheld from the public. 

Tony was just glad that Peter didn’t have to testify, and he was once again grateful for his son’s watch, as it’s camera had recorded multiple instances of other types of abuse that the man had done to his child that Peter never even mentioned. The day that Collins was sentenced to 4 life sentences, Tony felt like he could breathe just a bit easier and he knew Peter could too.

“Is Midtown still a good fit for you kiddo?” Tony asked out softly, as he cuddled his child to his chest as they watched Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

“I want to change schools,” Peter said out softly, he didn’t think he could ever feel safe in the classroom or bathroom again.

“We will,” Tony promised out. “Daddy will protect you,” he said out softly.

Peter nodded out quietly, he was relieved that everything was finally over. And he wasn’t scared of Collins anymore, because he knew his father would protect him. 

**Author's Note:**

> There have unfortunately been numerous incidents over the years of teachers who prey on children with abuse that spans decades. it’s terrifying, remember if you suspect something, say something.


End file.
